DiBiase Men
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when Kinley gets involved with not just one, but two DiBiase men at the same time. Written for Kinley Orton.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this one-shot other than Krista Orton and the names of her twins. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE.**

**(AN: This one-shot is written for Kinley Orton. I hope you enjoy it! -Krista Hardy-Cena)**

Kinley Orton and Brett DiBiase had been dating for about 7 months now, and things were going great. Randy was minding his own business and leaving their relationship alone. Ted on the other hand hated that his brother was dating the girl he wanted. Ted was determined to do whatever it took to get Kinley to be his.

Ted loved hosting parties for no reason at all. But New Years was his most outlandish party of the year, every year. Brett and Kinley were at their house getting ready for the party. Since they lived across town, Brett had already arranged to crash at Ted's house if they were too wasted to drive home.

Ted of course was planning on getting Kinley plastered so that he could have his way with her and eventually win her over. When Kinley and Brett arrived at Ted's house there were already a lot of people there. Kinley and Brett made their way threw the crowd of people and were finally able to get some drinks.

As Kinley made her way around the room, she kept making eye contact with Ted. During the past seven months, whenever Brett was out of town or when they were at the arena and Ted was there, he would kiss her and feel her up. Kinley didn't stop him as she wanted Ted as well as Brett. Ted was going to do everything it took to make his plan work.

"Hey sexy. It's about time I get to see you without Brett around." Ted stated as he walked up behind Kinley.

"Yeah. Well, don't get your hopes up slugger, Brett wont leave me and you know it." Kinley responded.

"Well, see about that." Ted stated as Brett walked up.

"See about what?" Brett asked.

"See about getting your workout tape to Vince." Kinley lied.

"Oh. Ok." Brett stated as he downed another beer.

As the night went on, Kinley snuck off the the bathroom with Ted. They made out and Ted fondled her breasts. Their time in the bathroom was always short lived and soon they just quit trying to sneak away. Kinley's brother, Randy and his wife were also at the party, but Krista wasn't drinking.

"Hey Kris, why aren't you drinking?" Kinley asked.

"I'm the one driving home tonight." Krista answered.

"Oh ok. I need to go find Brett." Kinley responded.

"Ok." Krista stated as she found an empty seat and sat down.

As the night went on, there were many drinking games going on and Kinley, Ted, Brett and Randy were apart of them all. After a few hours of playing these games, the house was pretty empty and Randy was plastered. After helping Krista get Randy to their car, Ted headed back into the house.

Brett and Kinley were in the middle of a pretty heavy make out session when Ted walked over to them . Ted hated seeing Kinley with his little brother, but he also knew that they were both pretty wasted and now would be the time to make his move. Ted cleared his throat which made Kinley and Brett break apart.

"You know Kinley, I don't think that you could ever handle two DiBiase men at the same time." Ted stated.

"Are you daring me?" Kinley slurred.

"That all depends are you up for the challenge?" Ted asked.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Brett asked.

"Are you in?" Ted asked.

"Sure why not." Brett agreed even though he was completely plastered.

"Bring it on!" Kinley responded.

Ted made sure that the house was locked up, before leading Kinley and Brett to the master bedroom. Both Brett and Ted stripped Kinley down to nothing. Kinley made sure that there was plenty of protection as she and Brett had talked about kids, but weren't ready just yet. Ted listened to the conversation as he kissed down her body. He played with her center and her breasts while he hoped the Brett was drunk enough not to remember that Ted screwed his girlfriend.

"Who do you want on top of you?" Ted asked.

"You. Brett already has his mind made up on what he wants." Kinley answered.

Brett sat down on the bed and pulled Kinley on to his lap making sure that his hard member entered her anally. Kinley moaned on contact and once she was comfortable, she and Brett laid back and Ted entered her. As the three of them blended their bodies together, Ted and Brett switched positions many times with Kinley. By the time they were all ready to explode, Brett was under her and Ted was pumping hard and fast in front of her.

Once they all climaxed, Ted rolled off of Kinley and she rolled off of Brett. Ted somehow managed to make it look all good as Brett was now passed out. Ted with Kinley's help put Brett's boxers back on him without waking him up. Ted tossed Kinley one of his shirts to sleep in. Ted headed down the hall to the guest room where he was going to crash for the night. Ted smiled to himself before falling asleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night, Kinley slipped out of bed and out of the room without waking Brett. She knew exactly what room Ted was sleeping in and snuck into his room. Ted heard the door close and lock and when he opened his eyes, he saw Kinley standing next to the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Ted asked.

"I want to be with you and only you." Kinley answered as she striped out of his shirt.

"I want you too." Ted purred as Kinley climbed under the covers with him.

Ted and Kinley didn't waste time and as soon as Kinley was ready, Ted entered her body. As they made love, Kinley called out his name and she didn't care who heard her. Ted wanted Kinley on top of him and rolled them over. As Kinley road Ted, he played with her breasts and pinched her nipples. Ted and Kinley never once stopped to think about using protection.

Later that day, Kinley and Ted woke up in each others arms. Once they knew the hall was clear, they headed downstairs and made some coffee. Ted and Kinley had completely forgotten that Cody had stayed the night as well until he walked into the kitchen.

"You two are pretty loud when you're trying to be quiet." Cody stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kinley asked.

"I'm not stupid, Kinley. I heard you and Ted early this morning." Cody answered.

"Fuck." Kinley stated.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Cody responded.

A few minutes later Brett came downstairs looking for Kinley. He wasn't surprised to see her in the kitchen with Ted. He sat down next to Cody at the table and reached for a cup of coffee. Kinley was a little worried that Brett would find out, but she really didn't care as she wanted to be with Ted.

"What happened to you last night?" Brett asked as he kissed her cheek.

"What do mean?" Kinley answered.

"I rolled over and you weren't in bed." Brett responded.

"I was having a hard time sleeping so I walked around and found a guest room and crashed." Kinley stated.

"Oh ok." Brett responded.

A few weeks had passed and everyone was headed to Randy and Krista's house for a dinner party. Bob and Elaine Orton were also there as well as Kinley and Randy's brother Nathan and sister Becky. Krista's parents Brian and Shauna, her brothers Matt and Brandon and her sister Katherine were there as well. Everyone was a little confused as to why so many people were there for a dinner party. Kinley was not feeling well and really just wanted to lay down.

"We wanted to thank everyone for being here. Randy and I figured it would easier if everyone was in one location when we made this announcement." Krista stated.

"Krista and I wanted to say something weeks ago, but decided to wait until we were in the all clear." Randy added.

"Well, what's going on?" Ted asked.

"As of yesterday, Krista is 3 months pregnant." Randy answered.

"Congratulations!" everyone responded.

"But that's not all." Randy stated.

"What is it?" Shauna asked.

"We are having twins." Krista answered.

After everyone congratulated the expecting parents. Krista noticed that Kinley looked rather pale. She walked over to Kinley and sat next to her. Brett and Ted were over talking with Randy and everyone else.

"Kinley, are you feeling ok?" Krista asked.

"No. I must have the flu or something." Kinley answered.

"Are you sure?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. What else could it be?" Kinley answered.

"I asked that question 6 weeks ago." Krista responded. "Come with me."

Krista lead Kinley upstairs and into the master bathroom. Krista dug around in a drawer and finally found a pregnancy test that she hadn't used. Krista handed it to Kinley and told her to take the test just to be on the safe side. Kinley headed into the bathroom and took the test. As they waited, Kinley and Krista talked.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant with twins!" Kinley stated.

"Yeah, we were rather shocked as well when we found out last week." Krista answered.

"What is your due date?" Kinley asked.

"September 14th." Krista answered. "I didn't know that you and Brett were trying to have a baby?"

"We're not." Kinley responded.

"Oh. What's wrong?" Krista asked.

"Promise me you won't tell Randy or mom and dad." Kinley answered.

"I promise as long as you are not in any type of trouble." Krista responded.

"Deal. Remember Ted's New's Years party? Well, Brett, Ted and I were all severely wasted and things happened." Kinley started to tell her.

"What kind of things?" Krista asked.

"Ted made a bet and I took it and well lets just say, our friendship went to a whole other level." Kinley answered.

"What did you do?" Krista asked.

"Ted bet me that I couldn't handle 2 DiBiase men at the same time. I told him to bring it on and well before long I was the main filler to a Kinley sandwich." Kinley answered.

"Oh my God. Are you telling me that Brett agreed for you to have sex with both him and Ted at the same time?" Krista asked.

"No. Brett was so plastered he doesn't remember a thing. Now the thing is, I made sure that Brett used protection, but I don't think Ted did. I also snuck out of bed in the middle of the night and crawled into bed with Ted and we had sex again. I'm honestly scared. I love Brett, but I'm tired of being on the back burner to him and everyone else. I've been letting Ted kiss me and fondle me while we are backstage in his dressing room while on the road and while Brett is out of town." Kinley answered.

"Kinley, I hate to say this, but you need to tell Brett. And you need to check the pregnancy test too." Krista responded.

"I'm too scared. Can you look at it?" Kinley asked.

"Alright, but you have to tell both Brett and Ted if you are pregnant." Krista answered as she walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. "Kinley, it's positive."

Kinley just sat there and let the news soak in that she was pregnant. She knew that the baby was Ted's, but now she had to tell not only Ted, but Brett that she was pregnant. This also meant that Kinley had to tell Brett about the night of the party. Kinley and Krista headed back downstairs to where their family and friends were.

"There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared too." Randy stated as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Kinley needed to talk about girl stuff." Krista responded.

"Is everything ok with Kinley?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. She had a minor concern and was embarrassed to ask anyone else. Even though you were a nurse, see only sees you as her mom." Krista answered.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. All four of our kids did the same thing. They didn't want to talk to Mom, they would rather ask their friends or the school nurse. I remember when Randy was about 12 years old, he didn't want to talk to me or Bob about what was going on, so he went to his school nurse and the next thing I knew I was being called at work to come in and talk to Randy." Elaine responded.

"Mom." Randy stated.

"Well, it's true." Elaine responded with a smile.

"It's ok. I expect the same thing will happen with the twin when they are older." Krista stated.

"Do you know if they are identical or fraternal twins?" Bob asked as he joined the group.

"We do, and they are fraternal." Krista answered as she showed them the ultrasound picture that showed the two separate amniotic sacs.

"Simply amazing." Bob responded.

As the night went on, everyone got to see the ultrasound pictures and started taking bets as to when Krista was going to deliver the babies and what the sex of the babies were going to be. Kinley was sitting in the living room with Ted and she wanted desperately to tell him, but there were too many ears around.

"Krista, Randy, thank you for a wonderful dinner and a wonderful surprise. Your dad and I have to head out with your brothers and sister. Brandon has a soccer game tomorrow morning." Shauna stated.

"No problem. If we get up early enough, we'll be at the game." Krista responded. "Drive safe."

"Sounds good. We will." Brian stated as he hugged his daughter.

The next day while Randy and Krista were at Brandon's soccer game, Kinley was sitting in her apartment trying to figure out how to tell Brett and Ted about the pregnancy. She knew that everything was going to come out, but she couldn't hide this from either of them. Kinley called both Brett and Ted and asked them to come over.

Brett and Ted arrived at the same time. Ted hoped that he would be able to be alone with Kinley. Brett was just trying to figure out why Ted was showing up to Kinley's apartment. He also wanted to know why she decided to stay at her apartment after the dinner party at Randy and Krista's house.

"I'm glad you both are here. There is something I need to tell you both." Kinley stated.

"What is it?" Ted asked.

"Is everything ok, Kinley?" Brett asked.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to say it. I'm pregnant." Kinley answered.

"WHAT!" Brett and Ted both responded.

"I took a pregnancy test and it's positive." Kinley stated.

"How could that of happened? We have always and I mean always, used protection." Brett asked as he stood up.

"Brett, sit down. There is more to all this. The night of Ted's New Years party, the three of us were all beyond wasted and Ted made a bet to which I told him to bring it on. Long story short, you and Ted both had sex with me at the same time that night." Kinley answered.

"We did what?" Brett asked.

"You, Ted and I had a threesome in his master bedroom after the party." Kinley answered. "But there's more. Remember when you asked me why I wasn't in bed when you rolled over?"

"Yeah." Brett responded.

"I snuck out of the room and found the room that Ted had crashed in and he and I had sex again." Kinley stated.

"Damn it, Ted! You can't keep your hands to yourself can you!" Brett snapped.

"Nope. I've wanted Kinley before she started dating you and you know what, that never stopped me either." Ted responded with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Brett asked looking at both Ted and Kinley.

"While you were on the road or when I was backstage at shows alone, Ted and I would sneak off and make out." Kinley answered but left the part about Ted fondling her out.

"Great! So this whole time my girlfriend and my brother have been fooling around behind my back. You know, you two deserve each other. Kinley, who is the father of your baby?" Brett asked.

"Ted is as far as I know." Kinley answered.

"Prove it." Brett responded.

"I can have an amnio done when I am 16 weeks." Kinley stated.

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you to come get your stuff from my house." Brett responded before walking out the door.

"Are you really pregnant or was that just a ploy to dump Brett?" Ted asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm really pregnant. I'm guessing about 9 weeks. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon to find out for sure." Kinley answered.

"Am I really the father?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Brett and I never had unprotected sex during our entire relationship. But just to be on the safe side, you should get tested as well when I go in for the amnio." Kinley answered.

"Ok. Do you want me to go with you to your appointment?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to go alone." Kinley answered.

Later that afternoon, Ted and Kinley headed to her appointment. It was confirmed that Kinley was 9 weeks and 1 day into her pregnancy. They were given an ultrasound picture as baby's first picture. After Ted dropped Kinley off at her apartment, Kinley changed her clothes and headed to Krista and Randy's house. They had just gotten home from the soccer game when Kinley pulled up.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" Randy asked as he hugged his sister.

"I wanted to talk to you and Krista." Kinley answered.

"Well, let's head inside and I'll make some sweet tea." Krista responded as she unlocked the front door.

"Sounds good." Kinley responded.

Once they were inside, Randy's phone rang and he took the call in their home office. Kinley and Krista headed into the kitchen. Kinley took a seat at the counter while Krista started making the sweet tea.

"I told Ted and Brett this morning." Kinley stated.

"And?" Krista asked.

"Brett and I are done. Ted went with me to my doctor's appointment and I am 9 weeks and 1 day. Both Ted and Brett agreed to do the amnio test to see who the father is." Kinley answered.

"Good. Is that why you are here?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. Randy has a right to know after all he is my brother. My next stop is mom and dad's house to tell them." Kinley answered.

"Good luck." Krista stated as she stirred the tea.

"Why can't Vince leave me alone on my days off?" Randy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Because he loves The Viper." Krista answered sarcastically.

"Smartass." Randy responded.

"You know you love my pregnant ass." Krista teased.

"Eww. Hello I am still here." Kinley stated.

"Sorry." Krista and Randy responded.

"It's ok." Kinley stated.

"So, Kinley, what did you want to talk to me and Krista about?" Randy asked.

"It's a long story, so make it shorter, I did something 2 months ago on bet and needless to say, Brett and I are no longer together as of this morning." Kinley started to tell them.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Ted made me a bet while I was drunk and ended up having sex with him and Brett at the same time. It's not something I am proud of, but regardless that night I also snuck out of the bed I was sharing with Brett and slept with Ted. What happened that night also resulted in me getting pregnant." Kinley answered.

"I don't even want to think of my sister doing that." Randy responded. "And I suppose you told Ted and Brett this morning about it?"

"Yeah. Ted went with me to my appointment. I am 9 weeks along. I know who the father is, but they both agreed to have an amnio test done to be sure." Kinley stated.

"Who is the father?" Randy asked.

"Ted. Brett and I always used protection as he didn't want kids right now. I'm sure that Ted has called his parents by now if Brett didn't beat him to it." Kinley answered.

"Have you told mom and dad yet?" Randy asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you guys first." Kinley answered.

"Well, when you tell mom and dad, leave out the part that you had a threesome with Ted and Brett. Just admit to them that you cheated on Brett with Ted and got pregnant. I don't think Dad's heart could take the real truth." Randy responded.

"Are you mad at me?" Kinley asked.

"No. I'm not mad at you. And I'm not mad at Ted or Brett. I just want you to be happy and healthy. And Ted had better take care of you or I'll kill him." Randy answered as he hugged his sister. "Krista, how much did you already now?"

"I gave her the home pregnancy test last night when she wasn't feeling well. That's all I knew until today." Krista responded as she sat down next to her husband.

Once Kinley left Randy and Krista's house, she headed over to her parents house. Bob and Elaine were the only ones home and Elaine could tell that something was bothering her eldest daughter. Kinley sat them both down and told them that she and Brett were no longer together due to the fact that she was pregnant with Ted's baby. Bob and Elaine were shocked at what their daughter told them, but they supported her in whatever she decided to do.

As the weeks passed, Kinley gathered her stuff from Brett's house. By the time she was 16 weeks along, Ted and Brett showed up for the amnio test. While they waited for the lab results, Ted took Kinley out for lunch while Brett remained in the hospital waiting room. After arriving back at the hospital, Kinley, Ted and Brett were taken back to the doctor's office, where it was revealed that Ted was the father of the baby.

Ted and Kinley headed over to Randy and Krista's house as they found out that morning what their twins were. Kinley, who was just starting to show, sat on the couch with Ted while Krista sat in their plush chair with Randy sitting on the arm. Krista looked like she was about 8 months, but she was only 28 weeks. Randy and Krista announced that they were having twin boys. Everyone was happy for them.

As the weeks passed, Ted helped Randy get the nursery ready for the twins. And in turn, Randy helped Ted prepare a nursery for his and Kinley's baby. Kinley and Ted found out that they were having a baby boy and couldn't wait to meet him. Brett managed to stay away from Kinley and Ted at all costs. Ted Sr. and Melanie were just happy that they were getting a grandchild and that Kinley and the baby were healthy.

"Kinley, I you know how much I love you and our baby. You are a little more than half way through the pregnancy and I would love nothing more than for you to move in with me." Ted stated one night during dinner.

"I would love to." Kinley responded.

"Great. Kinley, will you marry me?" Ted proposed.

"Yes, Ted. I will marry you." Kinley answered.

The next day, Ted and Kinley went to the court house and got a marriage license and were then married by a Justice of the Peace. Randy, Krista and Ted helped Kinley pack and move to Ted's house. Krista did more packing than moving as she was having a hard time moving around with the twins. As they were loading up the last of Kinley's stuff into Randy's truck and Ted's car, Brett pulled up.

"Where are you going Kinley?" Brett asked.

"I'm moving. What are you doing here?" Kinley answered.

"I wanted to see you and talk to you." Brett responded.

"Well, I'm kinda busy right now and I really don't have anything to say to you." Kinley stated.

"You know, I was trying to be nice and come talk you about what happened, but I can see that you would rather blow me off so you can move. You are nothing but a lying, conniving slut." Brett responded loud enough to where Randy could hear him.

"What the hell did you just call my sister?" Randy asked as he pinned Brett against the wall.

"I called her a slut." Brett answered.

"How dare you call my sister that!" Randy snapped as he punched Brett for the insult to Kinley.

"Randy, please don't." Krista tried to stop her husband.

"You had better leave right now and never show your face near my sister again." Randy growled.

"Well, that's going to be kinda hard seeing how she is married to my brother." Brett growled back.

"I don't care if she was married to the Pope you stay away from her and her baby." Randy snapped.

Once Brett was gone, Randy helped Krista into the truck and they headed to Ted and Kinley's house. Randy knew that Kinley and Ted had gotten married and he was happy for them. He just wanted to see his sister happy and healthy. Once the last of Kinley's stuff was unloaded into the garage, Randy and Krista headed home for the night.

As soon as Krista hit 36 weeks, she was put on bed rest. Kinley was 32 weeks and spent the days when Ted and Randy were on the road at Randy and Krista's house. As the birth of all three babies neared, Ted and Randy were given the time off to be at home. Krista was getting more and more uncomfortable as the days passed.

"I wish these babies would hurry up and come." Krista stated.

"They will be here soon." Kinley responded.

"Not soon enough. They are just as stubborn as their father is." Krista stated.

"Whose father?" Randy asked as he walked into the room.

"I was just telling Kinley that your sons are just stubborn as their father." Krista answered.

"Gee thanks." Randy responded.

"You're welcome. So are you home for good now?" Krista asked.

"Yup. Well, at least until the babies are 6 weeks old." Randy answered.

"Nice. At least I get to have you home for a while." Krista responded as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. The babies are just moving and it hurt a little." Krista answered.

"Where is Ted?" Kinley asked.

"He said he was heading to the house and then he would come pick you up." Randy answered.

"Ok." Kinley responded.

"How was the last few days?" Randy asked.

"Good. We had lunch with your parents, my parents and Ted's parents. Our moms brought over another package of diapers, wipes and more bottles and a few cans of formula just in case." Krista answered.

"Sounds like fun." Randy responded.

"What sounds like fun?" Ted asked as he walked through the door.

"Lunch with all the parents and more supplies than I think we need." Randy answered.

After Ted and Kinley left, Randy and Krista headed to bed. Over the next two weeks, Randy noticed that Krista had dropped significantly and knew that it was just a matter of time before the twins would be there. Melanie, Elaine and Shauna threw a joint baby shower for the girls as soon as Krista hit 38 weeks and Kinley was 34 weeks.

After the shower, Krista and Randy headed home for the night. Kinley and Ted stayed behind and helped clean up and they were due to stay for dinner since Ted's mom hosted the shower. As they were in the middle of dinner, Kinley's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Randy calling.

"It's Randy." Kinley stated.

"Go ahead." Melanie responded.

"Hello." Kinley answered her phone.

"Kinley, I'm taking Krista to the hospital. After we got home, she started having really bad pains. I think she might be in labor. I will call you after she gets checked out by the doctor." Randy told her.

"Ok. Love you both." Kinley responded before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked.

"Randy thinks that Krista is in labor. She started having bad pains after they got home." Kinley answered.

"Are you going to head to the hospital?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Not yet. Randy said he would call after a doctor checks out Krista and the babies." Kinley answered.

After everyone finished their meals, Ted helped clear the table and did the dishes for his mom. Kinley stayed glued to her phone just in case Randy called to tell them that Krista was having the babies. Kinley and Ted were on their way home when Randy finally called. Krista was being admitted and they were inducing her labor.

Kinley and Ted headed to the hospital and got to see Krista for a little while before her labor started to get real bad. Randy asked Kinley to call their parents and Krista's parents so that they could be there when the babies were born. Kinley and Ted headed to the waiting room where Kinley pulled out her phone.

"Hi mom." Kinley stated.

"Hi Kinley. Is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. Randy asked me to call you and let you know that they are at the hospital getting ready to have the babies." Kinley answered.

"Ok. We are on our way." Elaine responded before hanging up.

"Now to call Krista's parents." Kinley stated as she dialed Shauna and Brian's number. "Hi Shauna. This is Kinley, Randy's sister."

"Hi Kinley." Shauna responded.

"Randy asked me to call you to tell you that they are at the hospital getting ready to have the babies." Kinley told her.

"Ok. We'll be there shortly." Shauna responded.

Once everyone was sitting in the waiting room, Ted decided to give Vince a call to let him know that Krista was in labor. Ted left a message as it was after 10pm at that point. While they waited, Ted kept a hand on Kinley's stomach. Kinley was tired, but she wanted to meet her nephews after they were born.

As time passed, the younger family members started falling asleep in chairs and on the floor. Kinley rested her head on Ted's shoulder and closed her eyes. No sooner did she fall asleep, Randy came out to the waiting room.

"Hey everyone." Randy stated.

"Randy, how are Krista and the babies?" Elaine asked.

"Good. Krista's labor is progressing quickly at this point. She has an epidural and had been sleeping on and off. It's just a matter of time now." Randy answered.

"Well, we're all not going anywhere until those babies are here." Brian responded.

"Mr. Orton. Your wife is asking for you." A nurse stated.

"I'd better get back there. I'll come out after they're born." Randy responded as he headed back to Krista's room.

Kinley stood up and started walking around as her legs and back were starting to hurt from sitting so long. Ted walked around with her until she suddenly stopped. Ted was concerned for her and their baby.

"Are you ok?" Ted asked.

"I just had a sharp pain. It's gone now." Kinley answered.

"Ok. If you have another one, I'm getting you seen." Ted responded.

"Ok. I'll let you know." Kinley stated as they started walking again.

An hour passed and Kinley didn't have anymore pain. Ted, Bob and Brian went on a coffee run as well as getting drinks for the younger ones while they waited for new on Krista and the twins. Ted, Bob and Brian had just gotten back when Randy walked through the double doors with his phone in hand.

"I would like you all to meet the newest members of the Orton family, Lucas Randal Orton, born at 2:14am, 6lbs 2ozs and19 inches and Noah Robert Orton, born at 2:16am, 6lbs 5ozs and 19 inches long. Krista and the babies are doing good. She is exhausted from the labor." Randy announced as he showed pictures of the twins.

"Congratulations to you both." Bob and Elaine stated.

"Congrats big brother." Kinley stated as she felt another sharp pain.

"Kinley, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"No. Ted, that was a sharper pain than before." Kinley answered.

Ted wrapped an arm around Kinley walked with her to the nurses station. Randy continued talking with his and Krista's family before heading back to check on his wife and newborn sons. Kinley on the other hand was taken back to be checked out.

As the doctor was examining Kinley, her water broke and her labor started quickly. Ted headed out to the waiting room and told Bob and Elaine that Kinley was in labor. Ted quickly called his parents and they headed to the hospital. Kinley labored for the next few hours before it was time for her to push. Ted helped her push as the doctor instructed them. It wasn't long before, Chase Randal DiBiase entered the world weighing 5lbs 14ozs and 19 inches long.

One year later...

Kinley, Ted, Krista, Randy and all three babies had just arrived at Bob and Elaine's house for the babies birthday party. Even a year later, it was still hard to believe that Krista and Kinley gave birth just a matter of hours apart on the same day. Kinley and Krista took the kids into the house while Ted and Randy got the gifts and cakes out of the car.

"I still can't believe that they are all a year old already." Ted stated.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Time sure has flown and before we know it they're all going to be teenagers and bringing home girls." Randy responded.

"Don't remind me." Ted stated.

Once everyone had arrived at the party, Bob, Ted and Randy started up the grills while Elaine, Krista and Kinley got the salads done, and started working on the side items for lunch. After everyone ate, it was time for presents. Krista sat with Lucas while Elaine held Noah and Kinley held Chase as they helped the boys open their presents. Ted and Randy were put on camera duty by their wives. After presents it was time for cake. There was a large cake for everyone to eat and three small individual cakes for the boys.

Lucas and Noah didn't waste anytime in smashing their cakes. Kinley helped Chase touch his cake and once he figured out what was going on, he started crying. Kinley cleaned him up and held him. Lucas and Noah were covered with cake and frosting. Randy and Ted laughed at their sons while they took pictures.

Later that night, Randy and Krista had just gotten their boys in bed and Randy was also packing for the tour. Randy knew that Krista would be fine with the boys for the next two weeks, but he still didn't want to be away from them for so long. Krista sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her husband.

"I don't want to go." Randy stated.

"I know you don't, but Vince will fire you if you don't go. You missed last year's European tour due to the twins birth. We'll be just fine while you're gone." Krista responded.

"I know you will be. I'm just going to miss you all so much." Randy stated.

"I will send you daily pictures of them if that helps." Krista smiled.

"It does. And I want pictures of my wife too." Randy responded.

"Deal. Now you finish packing and I am going to get ready for bed." Krista stated as she kissed Randy's cheek.

After Kinley and Ted had gotten Chase to bed, they headed downstairs. Ted was packing for the European tour even though he didn't want to go. Kinley placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him that she and Chase would be just fine for the next two weeks. Ted smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Kinley." Ted stated.

"I love you too." Kinley responded with a soft smile.


End file.
